Power Over The Mind
by KingCorgi
Summary: Mikayla Evans has lived her 18 years of life with her mother, waiting for a chance to show people that she is special. She finally gets her chance when she learns that her deceased father was actually the nephew of the famous Tony Stark or better known as Iron Man. But what happens when the Avengers find out Tony has a superpowers do neice?
1. Chapter 1

I laid on the couch, bored from already finishing homework and sighed.

"Mikky!" I could hear my mother yell as she walked into the living room.

I smiled and sat up, looking at her

"Yeah mom?" I asked pushing a few strains of peach blonde hair out of my face.

"I need you to help with dinner." She pulled me to my feet and lead me into the kitchen, "We're having some special guests over for dinner!"

"Let me guess," I smirked, "You got a hot date~?"

"Mikayla!" She exclaimed, her face reddening.

"What?" I chuckled and grabbed a stack of dishes from the counter.

"By special guests I meant your grandparents." She walked over to the stove, pulling the lid on the pot of what ever she had decided to make for dinner.

"Awesome!" I smiled, "Haven't seen nana and papa since Christmas!" I placed the dishes on the place mats then opened the silverware drawer.

"That's because they're been traveling." She opened the beeping microwave and placed a bowl of vegetables on the counter.

"Yeah yeah." I smirked before using my telekinesis to put the silverware on table.

"Mikayla Cassandra Evans! What are you doing?!" My mom exclaimed as she grabbed my shoulders, making the silverware drop on the table with a small bang.

"Making life a little bit easier for myself." I pushed her hands off and fixed the tiny mess I had made.

"Well I don't want to see you doing that while your grandparents are here." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What's the big deal? I mean you can do the same thing." I rolled my eyes and smiled at the completely set table.

"The big deal is your grandparents don't know about our powers and I don't want them or anyone else to know." She crossed her arms, glaring at me.

"Whatever." I opened the fridge, grabbed a diet coke then walked back into the living room.

"I mean it Mikayla, no powers while they're here." She followed me as I sat on the couch.

"Got it killjoy." I opened the can as I turned the tv on.

"Mikayla." She warned.

"I know mom." I looked at her as I took a sip.

She sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

After an hour or so of waiting, the doorbell rang. I placed my drink down, making sure not to knock it over and ran to the door. I opened it up to find my grandparents standing there, smiling brightly.

"Nana, papa!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around them.

"Kayla, oh my you're gotten so big!" Nana smiled and hugged my back after placing her bag on the ground.

"Elizabeth, Peter, it's so nice to see you two again." My mom said as she walked into the room.

"Amber, darling you know you can call us mom and dad." Nana said, still smiling.

"Kayla do you mind bringing our bags to the guest room?" Papa asked.

"Alright alright I'm going so you can talk." I chuckled and picked up their bags.

"Thank you dear." Nana said.

I walked into the guest room and placed their bags onto the bed before walking back. I quietly stopped next to the doorway to hear their conversation.

"Amber just because Jesse is no longer with us doesn't mean we're not still your family." Papa said quietly.

"Peter, Jesse was your son and my husband." My mom said, sighing.

"It's been thirteen years sweetie. Please lighten up for once." Nana said sweetly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Hearing my father's name for the first time in a while kind of stung. He had died when I was only five, a disease that affected his heart and killed him from the inside out. A part of me wanted them to continue talking but I couldn't stand to listen to them talk about my father. I quickly walked into the living room and smiled.

"Who's ready to eat?" I rubbed my hands together quickly and kept a bright smile.

* * *

The next day was Monday which meant getting up at five thirty am and getting ready to be bored out of my mind of six hours. I groaned as I got out bed and walked into the bathroom, using my powers to shut my annoying alarm clock off. After a steaming hot shower, I walked back into my room with only a towel on and changed into my clothes for the day. I put on a black sports bra and dark grey boy short underwear first before slipping into a pair of light blue jeans, and throwing on a light pink muscle tee that had a black rose on it. Then I quickly dried my hair and pulled it back into a lose ponytail. I grabbed my grey floral messenger bag and a sweatshirt before heading downstairs. When I got down there I was pleasantly surprised to my nana sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning nana." I said happily as I sat next to her.

"Oh good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"I slept great how about you?" I asked.

"I slept great as well darling." She chuckled and continued working on her cereal.

I smiled before checking the time on my phone, "Shit.." I mumbled as I shoved the phone in my pocket.

"What's with the vulgar language Mikayla?" She said as she placed her spoon down.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm just nervous I'm going to miss the bus." I bit my lip.

"Oh no need to worry honey I can drive you." She smiled.

"You will?!" I exclaimed as she nodded, "Thank you so much!"

"Just give a moment to finish my breakfast and then we can go."

* * *

 **A/N: This is just to basically introduce Mikayla and her family, the next chapter will hopefully be longer and start to introduce Mikayla's connection to the Avengers and more importantly, Tony Stark. If you like it let me know :) I'm open to constructive criticism too ~ C**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikayla... Miiiikaylaaaa..." My best friend mumbled as he poked my head, "Earth to Ms Evans.."

"Wes cut it out." I whined as I moved his hand.

He chuckled softly and continued to poke me, much to my displeasure. I gave him a playful dirty look before sticking my tongue out.

"Your head is in the clouds as always." He brushed his dark brown hair out of his face and leaned back in his desk.

"Well that's because there's always a lot on my mind." I looked at him.

"Ms Evans, Mr Gray are you going to share your conversation with the class or are you going to pay attention?" My teacher, Mr Morales said giving us a dirty look.

I quickly grabbed my notebook from my backpack and looked forward, "Sorry.." I mumbled.

"As I was saying before your classmates so rudely interrupted, I'm assigning a project to my class of eager seniors." He said as he wrote on the whiteboard.

A chorus of groans filled the room as he wrote the name of the project on the board, 'Family Tree'. After turning around he rolled his eyes before calling on a cheerleader named Becca who sat a few rows away from me.

"Mr Morales I'm sorry but isn't making a family tree more of a project for elementary schoolers rather then young adults?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Plus isn't it really late in the year for a project?" Wes added.

"Ms Gilbert I can see your concern but what better way to spend your couple weeks of high school then an old fashioned family tree project. And Mr Grey it's never too late!" He kept smiling and passed out a paper with the assignment on it, "You all have one week to complete the project."

And with that the class broke out into various conversations between friend groups. Wes looked at me with a smile and I raised an eyebrow.

"What..." I asked.

"Family tree project.." He said with a smirk.

"And..?" I looked confused.

"What better excuse to learn more about your dads side!" He grabbed my shoulders.

"Wes.." I sighed as I pushed his hands off me.

"Mikayla.." He mimicked me.

"A stupid school project isn't going to break the secret family vault. I don't even think my mom knows anything about my dads side." I turned away from him and looked at the paper.

"But aren't your grandparents staying with you right now?" He said after moving around my desk to be in front of me.

"If I promise to ask them will you leave me alone and do your own project?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Deal." He smiled and went back to his desk.

* * *

After getting off the bus, I bit my lip as I turned my music off and pulled my earbuds from my ears. I quickly ran to my porch and pushed the large wooden door open.

"Nana? Papa?" I asked as I walked through the doorway.

"In here honey!" I heard my nana yell from the living room.

I smiled as I walked into the room. When I did, I saw her sitting on the couch watching the news. The reporter was somewhere in Europe talking about a crisis with a robot.

"What's going on?" I asked, referring to the news story.

"Oh just the Avengers saving the world again." She smiled and muted the TV.

I don't know what my mom is afraid of. If people find out I have powers I could be just as cool (and famous) as the Avengers. I put away my feelings as I sat down next to my nana and smiled.

"So what do you need darling?" She asked happily.

"I have a project for school and I need your help." I said as I pulled my notebook out of my bag.

"A project? This late in the year?" She chuckled, "Those teachers of yours need to learn a thing or two about teenagers.

I laughed softly and handed her the assignment paper.

"Family tree huh," She said as she read it, "Well what do you need to know?"

"Anything you got." I smiled and got a pencil out.

"Alright... Let me think, I was born in 1939 and had your father around 1967." She started.

I quickly wrote that down, "Who were your parents?"

"Well my mothers name was Lillian and she was young foolish girl who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time when she met my father." She sighed.

"Do you know his name?" I asked sheepishly.

"That's a story for another time dear." She handed me my paper back.

"Fine fine." I put my pencil down.

"But her last name was Williams and he was quite the inventor of his time." She kissed my forehead, "Now what would you like for dinner?"

* * *

"What did I tell you Wes there's parts of my family that will just always be a secret." I laid back on my bed as I put my phone on speaker phone.

"Now now I can work with the information she gave you to figure everything out." He said with confidence.

"And how are you going to do that?" I groaned and glanced at the information I wrote down.

"Miss Mikayla Evans you're talking to Wes Grey, someone who can find just about anything with the right keywords~" I knew he was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "What do you need to know?"

"I need the year of your grandma's birth, and her mother's full name." He said.

"1939 and Lillian Williams. She also said he was an inventor." I read from the paper.

"She's 76? I thought she was much younger!" He laughed playfully.

"She's an active elder bro." I picked up the phone.

"Ok ok I'm looking it up now." He said.

"Got it." I responded.

I waited a few minutes before I heard a muffled 'oh my god'.

"What? What did you find?" I sat up.

"You're never going to believe this..." He said.

"Did you find out who my great grandpa is?" I asked impatiently.

"I certainly did... And it's Howard Stark!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a minute... Howard Stark as in.. Tony Stark's dad?!" My eyes widened and I gripped my phone.

"That's right! Mikayla you're related to Iron Man!"


	3. Chapter 3

One of the Avengers is related to me... Not only that but it's the one who's probably the most famous person in (I want to say) the world! I couldn't believe this. Had Nana knew? Of course she had! But why wouldn't she tell me?! Questions ran through my head like crazy, I could barely hear Wes's voice over my own thoughts!

"Mikayla? You still there?" He said loudly so I would hear.

"Yeah I'm here.." I took my phone off speaker so my mom wouldn't here and put it up to my ear, "Are you sure my great grandpa is actually Howard Stark?"

"I'm completely sure Kay." I knew he was smiling on the other end.

"Oh my god this is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Well where do you plan on going with this information?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I stood up and paced around the room, "Maybe contact Tony. I mean it's not the best plan but I want to do something!"

"Hey you never know maybe he's just been waiting patiently for the news of having a great neice!" He said with a fake dramatic flair.

"You're so strange Wes." I rolled my eyes, "How about you come over and we talk about this in person?"

"Wish I could Kay but I can't. I have a date!" He said proudly.

"A date? You?" I laughed playfully.

"Don't laugh! I finally got the nerve up to ask out Becca." He fought back.

"Wow you've had a crush on her since first grade when she had that infamous headgear and choppy haircut with the uneven bangs." I laid back down on my bed.

"Well now she has perfect teeth and long flowing blonde locks. Plus she said she really likes me." He said.

I laughed softly, "Alright have fun with her and stay clear of Brian White I heard he's been flirting with her for months."

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine, well I have to go now good luck with your family! Talk to your mom about this!" He said before hanging up.

I chuckled and plugged my phone in before laying back and looking at the ceiling. Tony Stark... Iron Man... One of the best inventors and one of the most famous super heroes in the world right now. I sighed as I started doing a little research. I couldn't find out anything that interesting except for information about what had happened in Europe. It turns out that the whole thing was caused by a robot Iron Man had apparently built. Well that certainly wasn't a very good idea.

I looked further into the Avengers to learn that their boss Nick Fury had died not that long ago. Also some more people had joined them but it didn't say any names.

* * *

The best option is to get in contact with Tony Stark, but how?! How is an 18 year old girl who's not even out of high school yet going to get in contact with Iron Man?! I could ask Wes for help but by now he's probably sucking face with Becca! I groaned as I threw my notebook against the wall. It did no damage but in way, made me feel less stressed. I had to tell mom. I quickly ran downstairs after using my powers to get my phone off my bed, to where my mom was cleaning up from dinner and looked around for nana and papa.

"Mom? Where's nana and papa?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Your grandma went to get groceries for me, and your grandpa went for a walk. Why what's up?" She turned around and leaned against the counter.

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure if you're going to believe me." I calmed down and bit my lip.

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked nervously.

"What?! No!" My face turned bright red, "I've never had sex!"

"Well I know but you could of been lying!" She exclaimed, letting out a gently chuckle.

"I'm not pregnant mom!" I rubbed my face, "I wanted to tell you something I learned about dad's side."

"Those old bags cracked?" She asked with disbelief.

"Mom be nice," I glared, "No. Wes helped me out."

"Well I'm not getting any younger what is it?" She sat down next to me at the table.

"Ok.. Um.. Nana's dad is Howard Stark." I said quietly.

She started laughing, "Howard Stark? Come on Mikayla you've got to be fooling with me!"

"Mom it's true! We're related to Tony Stark!" I exclaimed.

"Mikayla, the day you're related to Tony Stark is the day I let you tell people you have telekinesis." She laughed harder.

"What's so funny Amber?" I could hear nana's voice as the sound of the front door opening filled the house.

I quickly got to my feet and moved the pot from dinner from the counter into the sink.

"Nothing to be concerned with Elizabeth." Mom said after calming down.

"Nana can I ask you something important." I stood in front of my mom and smiled.

"Sure dear, what is it?" She smiled back.

"Are you related to Howard Stark?" I asked.

Her smile dropped as her eyes widened, "Why are you asking?"

She quickly sat down next to my mother and I sat down next to her.

"From what you told me... Wes helped me figure it out." I sighed.

"Wes? The computer genius you met at summer camp?" She asked.

"Yes nana, Wes my best friend." I responded.

She sighed, "Well he's a nice guy I'm glad you two became such good friends."

"Nana... Stop changing the subject.." I whispered.

"Fine... Yes Howard Stark is my father." She replied.

"How come you never told us?!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the table.

"Dear! No need for yelling!" She grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back down to the chair.

"I'm sorry.. I just.." I glanced at my mom and mouthed 'let me tell her'.

"Elizabeth." Mom stood up and sighed, moving the hair out of her face, "This is nothing for you to know."

"Mom please!" I exclaimed.

"No Mikayla!" She fought back.

"Nana we have telekinesis!" I quickly yelled.

"Telekinesis? Seriously?" She said with wide eyes.

"Elizabeth it's not true." Mom just wouldn't give up.

"It is!" I signed as I used my powers to lift the dishes out of the sink and put them in the dishwasher.

Nana gasped and my mom stopped me quickly.

"Mikayla stop.." She whispered.

"We need to tell you and you just said I could." I looked down, calming down.

"I'm going upstairs." She said, throwing the dish towel she had been holding on the floor and walked upstairs.

"Mikayla? Do you want to you talk to Tony Stark?" Nana asked with a sigh.

I quickly looked at her, "Do you know a way we can contact him?"

She sighed and stood up, gesturing for me to follow her. I quickly did and we entered the guest room. In there she grabbed her bag, pulling out a piece of paper before handing it to me.

"His contact information. A relative gave it to me a little while back." She sat down.

"Woah.." I sat down next to her, "Do you think I can call him?"

"Go right ahead." She responded.

I bit my lip as I nodded and entered his cell phone number into my phone. It rang for a minute before someone answered.

"Hello. This is Tony Stark." The voice on the other line said.

"Hi my name's Mikayla Evans, and I'm your great niece."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you've been reading since the start, please note I changed I few so you're probably going to want to go back and check it out. Also my friend drew my characters for me, if you want to check them out go on my tumblr (Sapphic-Corgi) and its under my tag drawings**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I waited for a response. I knew he hadn't hung up and wondered what was taking him so long.

"I don't have any nieces." He finally responded.

"Mr Stark.. I wanna say twenty years before you were born your dad did the.. You know.. With this girl and she gave birth to my grandma." I stood up and looked at nana with a hopeful look.

"Miss... Mikayla was it? I'm sorry but I don't know anything about this." He sounded a bit nervous.

"Please believe me Mr Stark I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down kid I know my family and I've never heard anything about having a sister." He said, "Now I have to go I have a very important meeting."

"Wait! Don't go! I have super powers!" I said without thinking, quickly realizing it and covered my mouth.

"You what?" He sounded more interested now.

I gulped, "That's right... I have telekinesis.." I whispered.

"If this is a game so I'll stay on the line.." He started.

"It's not and I can prove it. I just need to meet up with you." I sat back down on the bed as my nana wrapped her arm around me.

"Fine," He sighed, "I'll have someone pick you up in a week and take you to New York. Where are you anyway?"

"I live in Manchester, New Hampshire, on Nashua Ave. Have them pick me up at 3 pm at the earliest." I responded nervously.

"I'll see you in a week." He said before he hung up.

When he did, I collapsed back on the bed and glanced at my nana.

"I'm going to meet Tony Stark..." I whispered, a bit in shock.

* * *

"You're actually meeting him? How'd you possiblely get him to agree to meet you?!" Wes exclaimed as we walked home from school since it had been a half day and we wanted to go out for frozen yogurt.

"I'm just that good." I smirked and walked a little ahead of him.

"Seriously Kay." He grabbed my arm lightly, pulling me back.

"I talked to him on the phone... Told him something he probably didn't expect to hear.." I mumbled, "And agreed!"

He sighed and stood in front of me, "Kayla we both know you're hiding something."

"I'm not Wes don't worry about it." I pushed him aside gently and continued walking.

"Mikayla you know I have ways of getting stuff out of you." He smirked.

"Not gonna work bro." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm as we got closer to the frozen yogurt place.

"Fine fine topic change. What are you going to wear when you meet him?" He asked as we entered.

"I don't know. Something like this?" I said, referring to my pale pink flats, denim shorts, and brown tank top.

"Well I certainly hope not." He said as we walked over to get containers.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a bit tacky that's all." He said as he picked up one.

"In what way is my clothes tacky?" I picked open up as well.

"Hey I just think they are." He turned away from me to get the actual yogurt.

"Look who's talking! Did you not see what you put on today?" I asked, referring to his ripped up jeans, oversized (and a bit stained) _Pink Floyd_ shirt, and neon green crocs that seemed to be losing their neon and turning into a puke colored green.

"Well I didn't have any reason to dress nice." He fought back.

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled as I filled my container with cake batter flavored yogurt.

Wes filled his with vanilla before we got toppings. After we did, we paid and sat down outside to eat it.

"Please tell me your secret." He begged and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Wes..." I whined as I ate, "I can't."

"Come on I'm your best friend you can tell me!" He pleaded.

"Maybe later." I continued eating

* * *

Before I knew it, it had been a week and it was finally time to go to New York and meet him. But during the week, my mom barely spook to me since she was still mad about what happened. I'm sure she'll crack eventually. I sighed as I packed a small backpack since I had no idea how long I'd be in New York. When I was done I looked around to room to make sure I didn't forget anything then I walked downstairs to meet my nana who was holding my keys out in front of me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. Go have fun Kayla." She smiled and kissed my forehead as she handed me my keys.

"Thanks." I smiled back and saw my mom enter the room.

"Mikayla don't do anything stupid." She said as she walked over and hugged me.

I hugged back quietly, "I won't don't worry." I whispered.

"Good." She let go.

"I'll be back probably by tomorrow." I said as she nodded.

"I'll text you sweetie." She said before we both smiled and walked out to my car.

A couple days ago, I had gotten a call saying that I was going to be picked up near the airport. Once I got in the car I started it up and headed for the airport.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it's not as long as it usually is I just wanted to get it posted the next chapter will be longer**


End file.
